wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Write A Caption/Archive/46
=Michael Moore in Paris= "Ah, its good to be home." --Randroid 21:34, 25 June 2007 (UTC) :Don't tell anyone that we've got a nuke hidden here - he he he...68.6.229.21 03:25, 30 June 2007 (UTC) Production begins on Fahrenheit 9/11 II: Sacre Bleu! =Rahm Emanuel Threatens Dick Cheney= * Rahm Emanuel answers the question, "How BIG is DICK?" - The Lake Effect 13:24, 27 June 2007 (UTC) =2007 Presidential Scholars Ask The Greatest President Ever To Ban Torture= http://www.guardian.co.uk/worldlatest/story/0,,-6735563,00.html * "I applaud your achievement. I too have studied and read thought-provoking books. I believe the last one was called 'The Pet Goat'. It was cool, although all the writing and pictures were upside down for some reason." --Careax 06:48, 26 June 2007 (UTC) =Video Purportedly Shows Suicide Bomber Graduation= http://blogs.abcnews.com/theblotter/2007/06/exclusive_suici.html * After finishing summa cum laude Abdul looked forward to completing a prestigious MBA (Master of Bomb Assassination), a very short career as a murderer, and then retiring to a bloody puddle on the sidewalk. --Careax 06:42, 26 June 2007 (UTC) =Hotel Heiress Completes Jail Sentence= *Paris Hilton to be awarded Medal of Freedom for pre-empting Michael Moore on Larry King Live. - The Lake Effect 21:37, 28 June 2007 (UTC) =Former Prime Minister Selected Middle East Envoy= * "...Then you just throw your magic elf dust over them like this, and they'll love you forever. As long as you don't invade Iraq." --Careax 06:52, 27 June 2007 (UTC) * "So in the future, the world is once again ruled by Roman Catholics. This gentleman over here tells me, 'Come with me if you want to live... forever in the Kingdom of God.'" - The Lake Effect 21:39, 28 June 2007 (UTC) =Gordon Brown Becomes Britain's 74th Prime Minister= Could PM Brown's smirk finally defeat the smirk of President Bush? Stay tuned... - The Lake Effect 16:59, 2 July 2007 (UTC) =A Half-horse, Half-zebra Born In German Zoo= The multi-racial zebra was at first proud of his heritage, but he quickly came to realize that his were traits not valued by the Nazebra Party... He is now living in exile in Paris. -Bigrojo28 Fuckin' kill it! NOW! Before it kills us! =Knut, the Polar Bear= * For the first time in his short life, Knut understands the name "Stephen Colbert." For the first time ever, he has learned fear. - The Lake Effect 21:41, 28 June 2007 (UTC) America has gained the upper hand. Yes. All's right with the world. =Greenpeace Displays Slogan Using Lasers= * Hippies and lasers are a dangerous mix. Need proof? Have you seen what Al Gore does in An Inconvenient Truth? - The Lake Effect 21:42, 28 June 2007 (UTC) =The "Statue of Justice" Atop London's Central Court= If you stand just right you can look up her skirt.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:31, 1 July 2007 (UTC) =The Camp Delta Sign At The Entrance To Guantanamo Bay, Cuba= Wow, look at all that barbed wire...so THAT's what freedom looks like.--Demonseed 14:19, 2 July 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Ever and His Father Go Fishing= ...fishing for terrorists! --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:30, 1 July 2007 (UTC) =Air Show In Ireland= Irish pilots get drunk whilst attempting to draw attention from ur moma osama.Tourskin 03:29, 30 June 2007 (UTC) =The Pope Address Chinese Catholics= I'm 'da Pope! Hugs all around, bitches! HA HA HA HA!!! =A Staircase in Germany= "Throw the Jew down the (stair)well, so my country can be free"-Borat Sagdiyev I think I see Christian Bale running around naked with a chainsaw. Nah. It couldn't be.